Otto giorni per la vita
|paese2= |annoprimatv = 2006 |tipofiction = Film TV |genere = Drammatico |durata = 90 min |lingua originale = Inglese |aspect ratio = 1.33 : 1 |tipocolore= Colori |tipoaudio= Sonoro |narratore = |ideatore = |regista = Norma Bailey |sceneggiatore = David Fraser, Peter Smith e Greg Spottiswood |attori = *Kelly Rowan: Teresa Spring *Shawn Doyle: Tim Spring *Dustin Milligan: Joe Spring *Tegan Moss: Becca Spring *Michael Eklund: Weaver *Ryan McDonell: Will Spring *Ty Olsson: Craig *Gwynyth Walsh: Jodeen Cassidy *James Parks: Anderson *Brian Markinson: Al Ramey *Katharine Isabelle: Lucinda Klunn *Kimberley Warnat: Patti *Kaaren de Zilva: Pam *Matthew Matheson: Powell River *Adrien Dorval: Bruce *David Peterson: Geezer *David Abbott: Peter *Jay Ingram: Jay Ingram *Mark Acheson: Bartender *Michael Daingerfield: Ted *Tom McBeath: Expert *Jenn Griffin: Mrs. Klunn *Ben Ayres: Reporter *Elizabeth Chiu: Newscaster |doppiatori originali = |doppiatori italiani = |fotografo = Paul Sarossy |montatore = Ralph Brunjes |musicista = Robert Carli |scenografo = Phil Schmidt |costumista = Patricia Hargreaves |truccatore = Susan Boyd, Elizabeth Farrell e Connie Parker |effetti speciali = |produttore = Ken Gord, Shane Kinnear, Laurie McLarty e Virginia Rankin |produttoreesecutivo = Scott Garvie, Christina Jennings, Graham Ludlow e Kelly Rowan |casaproduzione = Shaftesbury Films e Canadian Television |casaproduzione= |data-trasmissioneoriginale-filmtv= 23 aprile 2006 |reteoriginale-filmtv= CTV |data-trasmissioneitalia-filmtv= |reteitalia-filmtv= |data-trasmissioneitaliapay-filmtv= |reteitaliapay-filmtv= |data-trasmissioneitaliappv-filmtv= |servizioitaliappv-filmtv= }} Otto giorni per la vita è un film per la televisione del 2006 diretto da Norma Bailey e basato su una storia vera.http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/missing-b-c-teen-found-trapped-in-week-old-wreck-1.257042 Trama La patente di guida del diciannovenne Joe Spring viene ripristinata dopo essere stata sospesa per guida sconsiderata. Subito dopo essere stato informato di questo, Joe, chiede ai suoi genitori - Teresa e Tim Spring - di poter guidare da casa loro situata ad Aldergrove fino a Quesnel per partecipare ad un party di sabato sera. I suoi genitori accettano con riluttanza. Joe decide di partire il venerdì dopo il lavoro e guidare di notte e promette ai genitori di chiamarli appena giunto a destinazione. Nel cuore della notte di sabato i genitori di Joe ricevono una telefonata da qualcuno alla festa che li avvisa che Joe non è arrivato a destinazione. Teresa inizia a tempestare il figlio di telefonate senza che questi risponda. Patti, la fidanzata di Joe, si reca dai genitori del ragazzo e li avvisa che la motivazione per cui Joe è partito un giorno prima era che lui sarebbe dovuto fermarsi a casa di lei per passare la notte insieme. Patti li informa anche che lei lo ha cacciato di casa ed ha rotto il suo telefono quando ha scoperto che Joe era in contatto con una ragazza di nome Lucinda. Poiché la polizia non sembra essere in grado di fare nulla, Teresa inizia la sua personale ricerca del figlio con l'aiuto del marito e della figlia adolescente di Becca. Teresa e Becca scoprono la password dell'e-mail di Joe e trovano un'e-mail di Lucinda, che vive a Chasm. Le due donne si recano a Chasm e avvicinano Lucinda, la quale nega di aver visto Joe. Teresa then goes to the Hope detachment of the RCMP, che suggerisce di creare volantini chiedendo informazioni su Joe perché spiega che non possona aiutarla fino a che Joe non sia scomparso da 48 ore. Un giovane ragazzo indiano al quale Joe ha dato un passaggio, riconosce Joe dal volantino. Col passare del tempo la polizia inizia ad indagare e trova alcune delle persone con cui Joe ha parlato. Le tracce portano ad un rivenditore di marijuana di nome Weaver, attuale fidanzato di Lucinda, il quale si scopre che è stato aiutato da Joe a trasportare della marijuana nella sua auto. Grazie alle tracce lasciate dalle carte di credito di Joe, la polizia e i suoi genitori restringono l'area nella quale il ragazzo potrebbe trovarsi. Mentre cerca con una squadra di ricerca Teresa trova un'auto ribaltata che assomiglia all'auto di Joe, ma che un controllo più approfondito rivela non essere quella. Un uomo che Joe ha aiutato a cambiare un pneumatico riconosce il ragazzo dalle immagini alla TV. La squadra di ricerca e salvataggio si rende quindi conto di aver cercato il giovane nel luogo sbagliato. Si spostano nella nuova posizione appena fuori Hope, ma ancora non riescono a trovare Joe. Ci viene mostrato che il ragazzo, dopo aver aiutato l'uomo a cambiare la gomma, si è addormentato al volante ed è finito fuori strada giù per un fosso. Il sergente di polizia, Al Ramey, spiega alla famiglia di Joe che avendo la ricerca del ragazzo raggiunto l'ottavo giorno l'elicottero non potrà più essere usato nelle ricerche. Teresa convince la pilota dell'elicottero, Jodeen Cassidy, a compiere per un'ultima volta una ricerca aerea contro gli ordini di Ramey. Mentre sorvolano una certa zona, Teresa nota l'auto di Joe, il quale viene trovato al suo interno ferito gravemente. Il ragazzo riesce comunque a sopravvivere a rimettersi in sesto. Premi e nominations Note Categoria:Film per la televisione canadesi Categoria:Film per la televisione statunitensi Categoria:Film per la televisione del 2006 Categoria:Film drammatici per la televisione